


Thoughts

by AkireMG



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelidad, Infidelity, Kinda, Ligero Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Promiscuidad, Promiscuity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treinta pensamientos en los que Edward, sin darse cuenta, describe varias fases de una relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Escribí esto basándome en una lista de palabras que encontré por ahí. Si alguien está tenidendo dificultades para escribir, debería intentar este tipo de dinámica para quitarse el estrés. Es un buen método.

* * *

 

**[+]**

_"I can barely hold my tongue  
To say the least I'm into you"_

_-Chet Faker, I'm into you._

**[+]**

* * *

 

  * **Uno**



Tan solo quiero que me imagines sobre ti, deslizándome entre los apretados pliegues de tu cuerpo enfebrecido, y te prometo que caerás en cuenta de que volvernos uno es mucho mejor que permanecer separados, tal y como estamos ahora

Piénsalo bien. _Mírame_ _bien_.

Eres capaz de darme la razón en unos minutos. Puedo verlo en tu lenguaje corporal y en cómo no has dejado de mirarme un largo rato.

Esa sonrisa y ese brillo en tus ojos significan lo que creo, ¿no es así?

 

  * **Tremor**



 

Es el éxtasis verlo suceder en tu cuerpo. Es rápido, agita tu respiración y eriza tu piel.

Te recorre entero, y a través de tus labios, junto a un suspiro de gozo auténtico, me alcanza a mí. Devastador y maravilloso como nada lo ha sido antes.

En medio de nuestra conexión mi placer te humedece. Estás envuelto en una nube bajada del paraíso, pero eso no evita que sientas mi disfrute esparciéndose en los alrededores.

Llegas al punto en el que no puedes soportarlo, que la situación es demasiado sensorial, y todo vestigio de candor que quedara en tu cuerpo se desvanece con un grito.

 

  * **Contraste**



 

Soy el dichoso desafortunado que te ve dentro y fuera de la cama.

Eres completamente distinto con toda la ropa puesta, luciendo esa expresión que parece una máscara que oculta al verdadero tú. Una máscara hecha de vergüenza y malicia, reforzada con trozos de tristeza, temor y complejos, y pintada con los colores de sueños que subieron y subieron hasta perderse en la infinidad oscura de tu memoria.

Quisiera saber en dónde está ese vaivén caótico de tus caderas, los gemidos exaltados que dejaste caer en mis labios, las manos inquietas que se aferraron firmemente a mi espalda… eres extraño y atractivo con tu máscara, pero estoy perdido porque, pese a los defectos innatos de tu persona, te adoro cuando no la tienes puesta.

Prefiero que seas —crudamente— real a que me muestres esta falsa inocencia.

 

  * **Sí**



 

La he catalogado como tu palabra favorita, y mis buenas razones tengo para ello.

Gritas. Sollozas. Susurras. Jadeas. Suspiras. Haces todo eso y más con aquella palabra, lo que, ineludiblemente, hace que mis motores se enciendan, que trabajen a la máxima velocidad para que pueda ir más fuerte, más rápido, más lento, más profundo. Más de lo que quieras.

Siempre espero a que un último _sí_ emerja a la superficie. Lo veo armarse en tu garganta, debajo de tantos otros sonidos, y desplazarse por las llanuras y montañas hasta alcanzar los bordes irregulares de tus labios entreabiertos. Cuando la escucho, disfruto la unión de esas dos letras, el tono en que la pronuncias, y sólo entonces me permito decirla.

Me pregunto cuántas veces he dicho esta palabra tan tuya.

 

  * **Velada**



 

No soy idiota. He aprendido a observar los detalles y ya te conozco más de lo que piensas, más de lo que querrías enseñarme por ti mismo.

Así que, por favor, no repitas una sola vez más que yo fui tu primer deseo la noche en la que nos conocimos. Ambos sabemos que hay tantas mentiras como palabras en esa desvergonzada declaración.

 _Sé_ , con toda certeza, que volteaste a verme sólo tras perder el interés en algo más; o, siendo imaginativos, porque ese algo más perdió el interés en ti.

Dejemos los embustes.

No nos sirven de nada.

 

  * **Casi**



 

Tengo claro que contigo las cosas se reducen a un juego de tira y afloja. Es cansado y puede resultar inútil, pero te quiero tanto que no considero darme por vencido.

Muchas son las ocasiones en las que el deseo de ceder me quema y rasga las vísceras —darte todo lo que quieres es un muy mal hábito—, pero cuando te siento disminuir la tensión al otro lado de nuestra enredada cuerda, el único pensamiento que tengo es que ya —casi— te tengo.

Después, como es costumbre, haces que la tirantez aumente de tu lado, y del mío, disminuya.

 

  * **Pruebas**



 

Si la gente fuera un poco más observadora podría verlas.

Es hasta un poco ridículo —pero bastante gracioso— que no den con las razones de los rasguños en mi torso, el camino de manchas purpuras en tu piel o el aroma que se crea a partir de tu esencia, la mía y muchos movimientos en la cama.

No me importa que no se den cuenta.

De hecho, la idea de que las marcas en tu cuello las has expuesto a propósito, sabiendo que nadie las señalará junto a mi nombre, me agrada sobremanera.

 

  * **Fe**



 

Es vergonzoso y cruel.

El pecho se me aprieta cuando el hombre sentado frente a la barra del bar te hace una seña, invitándote a pasarla con él, y tú le respondes con esa sonrisa que me diste a mí el día de nuestro primer encuentro

Tener fe en que no vas a ir a disfrutar la noche a su lado es verdaderamente infructífero, y hace que el dolor sea peor, casi demasiado.

  * **Agua**



 

Considerar al agua un líquido bendito que limpiará de tu piel los rastros de caricias ajenas es tan absurdo… un poco más y me reiría. Más aún cuando a ti no te importa el concepto de “cuerpo limpio” —al menos no cuando se trata de la idealización romántica— y te burlas de que otra gente se esfuerce en tener uno; como yo, por ejemplo.

Tú sólo dices _“Edward, vamos a tu casa o a mi apartamento”_ y consigues que aquella idealización romántica del agua y los cuerpos puros desaparezca de mi cabeza.

¿Cómo lo haces?

 

  * **Tacto**



 

Tú eres maravilloso al momento de dar caricias.

Maniobras de un modo que no comprendo pero que me doblega.

Que nos doblega. A mí y a otros.

Yo intento ser distintos al resto. Trato de que mis labios, mis manos, mi corazón y mi mente te hagan marcas que esos otros no podrían dejarte usando solamente palabras sucias —entre ellas tu favorita— y un frenesí pasajero.

 

  * **Volante**



 

Él me lleva a ti. No soy yo, es el maldito volante.

Y mis manos.

Pero no las cuentes.

 

  * **Recobrar**



 

Ya no me cuesta reponerme de las noches apasionadas en las que eres sujetado por brazos que no son los míos.

Lucho manteniendo en mente una meta: ignorarlas. Darles la menor importancia para que así no me enerven como suelen enervarme.

La ira y el dolor continúan creciendo, pero mi fortaleza ha estado superándolos desde el inicio de la carrera.

 

  * **Columpio**



 

Se encuentra en un parque abandonado en el sureste de la ciudad.

Es viejo y está cubierto de óxido. Rechina con cada movimiento, parece a punto de desplomarse al suelo con la endeble fuerza de una ventisca primaveral, y pesar de ello, te gusta ir a ese parque y sentarte en ese columpio de vez en cuando.

La brisa te enfría las mejillas y empuja hacia un lado la bufanda que llevas alrededor del cuello.

Mientras te balanceas, descubro que miras a la nada como si el rechinar de los barrotes te condujera a un sitio sin salida.

 

  * **Instinto**



 

Habiendo asegurado el pestillo de la puerta funcionamos a base de instinto.

Tu sensualidad es sublime, tiene sabor al vino más añejo, y con la codicia de los alcohólicos bebo de la mismísima fuente.

Mientras me pierdo en el idílico sabor, tus manos me conducen a los límites del territorio que gobierno.

A partir de este preciso punto, tus deseos son mis deseos, tu deleite es mi deleite, tus fantasías son mis fantasías y tus pedidos son mis órdenes.

 

  * **Suspiro**



 

Estás dormido.

Te remueves murmurando incoherencias a la vez que buscas una postura cómoda bajo las mantas.

Demoras unos segundos en hallar la indicada.

Pasas un brazo por mi pecho, una pierna sobre mis muslos, suspiras y regresas totalmente al reino de los sueños.

  * **Guantes**



 

Te beso y tu reacción es instantánea.

Pones tus brazos encima de mis hombros, tus manos envueltas en tela se sujetan a mi nuca y amenazas con rodear mi cintura con tus piernas. La presión es deliciosa y hechizante como el resto de ti… pero hay algo que no me gusta. En tus manos. Alrededor de ellas.

Me apresuro a quitarte el par de guantes y a regresar tus manos desnudas a mi nuca, a que se agarren de mi espalda y luego rasguñen mi pecho.

 

  * **Zona**



 

Los huesos de tu columna son con dificultad visibles.

Hago que mis dedos recorran la línea que divide tu espalda, sobando delicadamente tu piel.

Tus hombros se tensan, tus ojos se abren. Estás encorvándote tras unas cuantas caricias. Gimes de gusto, pidiéndome más conforme colocas tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Tu boca en mi cuello. Las puntas de tus dedos presionando detrás de mis hombros.

En los próximos minutos haces que me incorpore y te sientas en mi regazo, impulsándote de adelante hacia tras para despertar mis sentidos. Estimularlos y dirigirlos al límite.

Para mi sorpresa, esta vez dejas que permanezcamos dentro del territorio que yo gobierno.

 

  * **Rubor**



 

Me miras a los ojos. Tienes los labios apretados y las mejillas arreboladas.

Sonrío repitiendo mi confesión muy cerca de tu boca.

Sueltas un improperio en voz baja, afianzas mi rostro entre tus dos manos y me besas hasta que nos hace falta oxígeno en los pulmones.

 

  * **Mente**



 

El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.

En mi caso: reza por un día en el que el control te dure por al menos un maldito minuto.

  * **Papel**



 

Antigua tradición.

Tinta y papel, muchas palabras y sinceridad.

Luego de entregarte una hoja doblada en cuatro, juro escuchar tu corazón saltando y revolucionándose.

Hay sangre acumulada bajo la piel de tus mejillas. Tú lo niegas, yo me río y en la tarde, luego de un día afuera, los instintos no consiguen que omitas el sentimiento.

 

  * **Sonrisa**



 

Describir lo que me provoca tu sonrisa — _una sola_ de las tantas que tienes— podría tomarme más de lo que querrías leer.

Además, esa máscara que hoy traes puesta difícilmente te deja ver la punta de tu nariz y el pie de tus miedos.

Esta máscara en especial me desagrada. Hecha de enojo, resentimiento y pánico; reforzada con sed de venganza, malas intenciones y planes macabros; decorada con los colores de la bondad, la armonía y la paz. Hermosa. Malvada.

Eres una especie de ángel maligno justo ahora.

Tu sonrisa es una sombra de comisuras perversas y curvas llenas de peligro.

 

  * **Igual**



 

No me hago esperanzas creyendo ciegamente en que has cambiado.

Hago bien, pues cuando mi fe vuelve a ser insuficiente, mis expectativas son tan bajas como alto es mi amor.

 

  * **Viento**



 

Te tumbas a mi lado en el césped.

El viento es frío y la sensación de tus labios rozando mi mandíbula lo es aún más.

Y estás frío, me percato, porque te ocultas bajo otra de tus máscaras, una que es delgada, frágil y parece querer desmoronarse.

  * **Segundos**



 

Creo ser capaz de darte la espalda.

Me convenzo de que puedo girar sobre mis pies y caminar lejos.

La certeza vive durante tres segundos.

Tus ojos brillan por las lágrimas. De tus labios abiertos salen respiraciones temblorosas. Veo autenticidad. Veo que no hay máscara bajo la que te estés escondiendo. Me aproximo y siento calidez irradiando de tu cuerpo.

Eres blando y vulnerable cuando te presiono contra mí.

Tiemblas a la vez que lloras con más fuerza y yo amo ser quien seca tu rostro.

Amo que estés conmigo y odio haber considerado dejarte atrás.

 

  * **Competencia**



 

Es entre tú y yo.

Ocupas tu tiempo dudando, yo ocupo el mío ideando formas de convencerte.

Hoy te distraes observando tus máscaras, contemplando por fin su peligrosa hermosura, y cuando veo el chispazo de horror en tus ojos —horror que te causas a ti mismo—, sé que es hora de otra batalla entre nosotros.

Si terminas ganándome ten la seguridad de que pediré la revancha. La pediré tantas veces como bases, refuerzos y colores tienen tus —antes— preciadas máscaras.

 

  * **Energía**



 

No se te acaba.

Dices. Exiges. Reprochas. Engañas. Besas. Anhelas. Amas. Hieres. Deseas.

Eres una vorágine

Es intencional y a la vez no lo es.

Supongo que es tu forma de lidiar con el mundo.

Y aunque tengo que admitir que tus modos son una de las cosas por las que te amo tanto, a veces quisiera que dichos modos no fuesen tan ásperos.

 

  * **Taza**



 

Si lo que tenemos es amor, entonces nuestro amor es como una taza de porcelana.

Se le hacen grietas desde la base hasta los bordes y su delgada, frágil asa apenas se mantiene unida al resto.

La reparamos todos los días y todos los días le dejamos un par más de fisuras. Pero no se rompe.

Tu habilidad creando, reforzando y pintando nos ayuda a mantenerla en una sola pieza.

Mi determinación, mis ganas de convencerte, son lo que te hace ocupar bases, refuerzos y pinturas en algo precioso que no forma parte de un disfraz.

 

  * **Cicatrices**



 

Ambos tenemos.

Curiosamente, las más notorias son las que surgieron de las heridas que nos hicimos el uno al otro.

Preferimos considerarlas un estímulo —demuestran cuán fuertes somos, qué tanto soportamos— en lugar de tomarlas como una advertencia de lo mucho que podemos lastimarnos.

La mayoría del tiempo las cicatrices alrededor de tu rostro nos preocupan más, pues son aquellas marcas que comprueban la existencia de tus máscaras, la existencia de la más hermosa y pesada que alguna vez has hecho.

 

  * **Mensaje**



 

Directo al grano.

Cuando me lo haces llegar, tardo más en asimilarlo que tú en decirlo.

Estoy mudo un momento. Tú me observas con atención, esperando a que supere mi sorpresa.

Transcurre la décima parte de un minuto antes de que replique con la misma frase, sólo que acompañada de un “también”.

 

  * **Vicio**



 

Platicamos de viejas costumbres, tanto tuyas como mías.

En la conversación referenciamos la que fue tu más grande obsesión, esa por la que nos herimos, pero la misma por la que tenemos una taza de porcelana entera y magnífica.

Hay silencio y un suspiro de tu parte.

Demoras unos minutos reflexionando acerca de errores pasados. Después recuestas tu cuerpo sobre el mío, me besas y sonríes. Hacemos el amor una vez más, te desvives gimiendo tu palabra favorita mientras nos abandonamos al sentimiento y a los instintos dentro del territorio que gobernamos juntos.

Al final, antes de dormirnos, susurras que tus máscaras han perdido la guerra que mantenían en mi contra, pero que aún hace falta tiempo para que tú las superes.

* * *

 

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

AkireMG


End file.
